Wendell (Fear)
Wendell is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. He is currently a member of Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Wendell's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than he has an adoptive sister. Wendell became paralyzed at age ten when he saved another boy from being hit by a car. Wendell himself was hit and was paralyzed from the waist down as a result. Despite this, Wendell believed in helping people even more and tried to join the Marines after high school like his sister, but was rudely rejected for his disability. As a result, his sister quit the Marines as well. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "The Code" Wendell first appears confronting Morgan in the bathroom of a mini-market, asking for the things he had taken. Morgan explains that a woman told him through a radio that he could take whatever he needed and to leave what he doesn't. Before he can ask more, Sarah, Wendell's adopted sister, enters the store. After introducing themselves, they take Morgan outside, where he sees several trucks full of supplies. They explain to him that they deliver boxes of supplies to people around the country, just as they did before the apocalypse. Surprised by their good nature, Morgan reveals that he is going to Virginia, where his community is established. Wendell informs him that they are responsible for taking him to Mississippi as well as having saved his life from the hurricane that passed through Texas. Shocked, Morgan decides to go back to search for his friends and before parting ways, as a sign of generosity, Wendell and Sarah give him a car and some boxes of provisions for his trip and inform him of a nearby bridge that could help him arrive at his destination. Wendell is then informed by Morgan through a walkie-talkie that the bridge he had pointed out had been destroyed by the storm. Wendell asks him about his friends he is looking for, but Morgan doesn't give more details. Wendell and Sarah agree to meet him on Route 91 so they can drive him to Virginia. When Morgan arrives at the meeting point, Wendell and Sarah recognize the person accompanying him as the man they had tried to rob his beer recipe from and had escaped from their hands. They stop them at gunpoint and keep them both as their prisoners. Wendell and his sister also reveal to Morgan that they had stolen the truck and had left the original owner on the side of the road with a box of supplies. They ask him for the location of the community where he is settled, and even though he refuses to speak, Morgan is still forced to go with them to Virginia. As they stop at another bridge to unload the large amount of heavy material they had in the truck, Morgan is accidentally knocked over by Jim into a herd's path and is forced to rest on top of a car. Sarah offers him help if he gives the community location, however, due to Jim's lack of skill in killing walkers and Wendell's inability to walk, they abandon him. The next day, after discovering that the man had lied, they reunite with him on the bridge and they come to an agreement. First, they will go to Texas to search for Morgan's friends and then they will go to Virginia while making some stops along the way to leave some boxes full of provisions as the original truck owner was doing. "Weak" While driving, Morgan makes Wendell and Sarah stop the truck so he can radio his friends. Later that day, Wendell tries to convince Morgan to hit the road. At night, June and Althea find Morgan's truck and they reunite. Morgan informs her they are looking for everyone else. Morgan introduces Wendell, Sarah, and Jim to June and Althea. Morgan orders them to get them water. "Blackjack" While the group waits for Quinn, walkers emerge from the tree line and Sarah moves to put them down. Jim hangs back. He requests a gun from Wendell but he is shut down. Using a mirror, he sees a walker coming up behind him and while Jim wants to hastily kill it with a gun, Wendell shows off a spike trap on his wheel chair and uses it to impale it while Sarah finishes it off. On the road, Wendall and the rest pick up Luciana and continue on their way. Suddenly, they are contacted by Charlie and Alicia on the radio. Alicia tells them she found the channel from the box. Morgan tells her to wait at the mile marker and that they are gonna pick them, when suddenly, Martha radios both of them and warns Morgan of not taking her advice of leaving the boxs on the road. Morgan tells her he’ll continue to find the people they’re looking for until they find and help her. Sarah spots Althea’s SWAT truck appear behind them. Panicked, Morgan radios Martha to ask what she’s doing and she tells him, “You lose people... You lose yourself.” Morgan tells the group to get down just as the woman pulls the truck beside them, opens the gun hatch and opens fire. "MM 54" After the gunfire stops, Wendell, Sarah and Jim watch the SWAT van drive back toward the truck. The SWAT van stops. Althea guesses that Martha used up all the ammo. Wendell opens his door and sees his wheelchair crushed on the ground. When the group gets out of the truck, Althea goes after Martha with a knife, but falls back as Martha emerges from the back and releases a zombified Quinn onto June. Wendell fires a shot, hitting Martha in the chest and Morgan puts down Quinn before June can get bitten, when suddenly, the truck explodes and attracts a herd from the woods. Martha smiles and drives off in the SWAT truck as the group flees. Sarah helps Wendell and the group gets moving. Sarah and Morgan see a herd of walkers coming up the road they are now on. The group walks up the street with Jim pulling Wendell. Althea and Luciana are in bad shape, just as Morgan finds a hospital. Jim becomes angry, blaming Morgan for the whole situation, and initially refuses to go to the hospital with them. However, he soon changes his mind, and catches up. At the hospital, Wendell, Sarah and Althea find a set of walkies in a hospital room. Althea asks Wendell how he ended up in a wheelchair. Wendell explains that when he was a child, he pushed another kid out of the way of a car to protect him. Since then, he's been paralyzed. Althea questions how it changed him. It made him want to help people more. Later, Marines rejected him because of his handicap. They wouldn't file his application. Sarah tells Althea that she quit the Marines after they mistreated Wendell. After the herd breaks through the front door barricade, Morgan leads the group onto a floor that is clear of walkers. They barricade the stairwell entrance. Morgan suggests they secure the other stairwells. They find a stairway blocked off and filled with walkers. Morgan reports via walkie that a roof caved in on another stairwell. Luciana informs the group via walkie that the barricade won’t hold much longer. Morgan suggests they take the elevator to the roof. Althea and Sarah look for generators to start up the elevator. Althea urges Sarah to rejoin Wendell while she turns on the generator. The group meets at the elevators. The lights turn on and the elevator doors open. The group piles into the elevator just in time to escape the herd. "I Lose People..." Wendell and the group, except for Jim, venture back into the hospital to locate Althea. Instead, they find Althea's note telling them she's going to try to escape, along with instructions on protecting her tapes if she dies. Morgan leaves to find her while Wendell and the rest stay behind. Back on the roof, Morgan tells Wendell and the group that he'll find a way to distract the walkers below to let the rest escape. Morgan tosses a walker off the ledge an onto a car, attracting the walkers away from the hospital entrance. "Momo's a goddamn genius", Sarah beams as she and the rest escape into the ambulance. June radios Morgan to follow them, but he tells her to go without him and stays on the roof with Jim. After a while, June radios Morgan again, this time she's with John and the others in the SWAT truck. Alicia and the others chime in on the radio, telling him they're going to save him. Morgan looks down and sees their plan: a fire truck. While Morgan tosses his stick down and gingerly begins climbing down the building, Alicia, June and Luciana draw a herd of walkers and barely make it back to the fire truck alive, only to find Martha missing. As the group gets surrounded by walkers, Jim decides to sacrifice himself to save them. Before he does, he radios Sarah the recipe for his beer. She writes it down, Jim takes a deep breath, and throws himself off the ledge and onto a car, attracting the walkers away from the fire truck. On the road, Sarah decides they should name the beer "Jimbo's Beerbos" in his memory. Morgan proposes they find Althea and then travel to Alexandria together. "... I Lose Myself" After the group finds Al, they sit around a campfire and Morgan describes his plan to pick up more boxes at the truck stop to distribute them en route to Alexandria. The next day, the group arrives at the truck stop and stocks up on supplies from the store. Outside, Althea loads the van when some walkers approach. Al jumps down to fight them, but is too weak and passes out. Alicia shoots at the herd and then instructs everyone to get inside as the noise will attract more. Inside, everyone doubles over in pain as more walkers scrape at the windows. June realizes that someone opened the water bottles in the store and poisoned the water. Al deduces it was Martha. Finally able to communicate, Morgan tells them it’s anti-freeze. June tells them the antidote is ethanol and the group hatches a plan to get it from one of the trucks outside. June and Charlie create a distraction while Wendell kill walkers from the door. Althea jumps in her SWAT truck and machine guns the walkers outside, while accidentally putting holes into the tank and causing the ethanol to drain out. June updates Morgan on their problem and he tells them he can’t lose them. John encourages him and says he’s strong with or without them. Suddenly, Morgan shows up and reveals that he brought a truck of Jim's Augie’s Ale, saving the day. The group drinks the beer and regain their strength. Wendell smiles as Sarah comments that its a second time they owe Jim for saving their lives and raises a toast to their lost friend. Morgan then brings Wendell and the group back to the place he left Martha. He finds her severed arm attached to the police car and sees her turned, walking on the road. He stabs her in the head and then buries her. Wendell asks if they’re still going to Alexandria and Morgan says he’s no longer going. He says that Martha became the person she was because nobody helped her when she needed it and that more people need help. The group arrives at Clayton's supply factory and Morgan says they should follow his path and help others. Alicia says it can’t just be about boxes, they need to build something like Madison would want. Althea suggests they can start with the people she interviewed. Wendell and Sarah decide to stay to make up for stealing Clayton's truck. Shortly after, Wendell and the group mobilizes a convoy of vehicles outside the factory. They load up on ammo and head out. Morgan gets on his walkie and broadcasts that they are coming to help anyone who might be in need. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wendell has killed: *Martha (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Sarah TBA Morgan Jones TBA Jim Brauer TBA Althea TBA June TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"The Code" *"Weak" *"Blackjack" *"MM 54" *"I Lose People..." *"... I Lose Myself" Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Category:Texas